Icelandic Aria
by Rachelllllll
Summary: Aria Montgomery is a dorky 15 year old with braces and frizzy hair completely in love with her English teacher, until she's forced to go to Iceland for a year and comes back flirtier, sexier, and completely different. Will Mr. Fitz finally notice her?
1. Chapter 1

"Aria, can you hear me?" I was jolted awake by a male voice. God, I need to stop daydreaming in class. I looked towards the voice.

"W-what, Noel?" I blushed. A month ago, Noel Kahn talking to me would have been a dream come true. But not anymore. Not since Ezr- Mr. Fitz. I shouldn't call him Ezra. What if I accidentally slipped and said it out loud?

"Do you have the notes from yesterday?" He asked.

"No, sorry." Of course I didn't have the notes. I was a little too distracted to write anything these days. Ever since the school year started I'd been crushing -in love with- my English teacher, Ezra Fitz. He was amazing, who wouldn't be in love with him? His passion for reading and writing, his attitude towards his job that is so unlike every other teacher, and his eyes. My god, his eyes. He was so overwhelming it was hard to focus on anything. Not that he would ever, ever, ever, like me back. I don't think his type is "4'9", flat chested, no butt having, glasses wearing, braces bearing, frizzy headed 15 year old." My lack of social interaction and extreme awkward behavior when he came near me did not help at all.

Everyone got up at the same time when the bell rang, except me. I always lingered a few seconds behind everyone else, in hopes that he would notice and talk to me. This time it worked.

"Aria, can you stay a minute longer, please?" He asked. Yes, yes I can.

"May." I blurted. Shit.

"What?" Well I just blew things.

"May I stay, not can I. I'm sorry." I said. My face was as red as the second hand on the clock. Which read 2:32. I'm late and my dad is going to be pissed.

"No, no. Don't apologize. You're right." He said with a smile. A straight pefectly white smile. Does he know he does this to me?

I pulled myself together. "What do you need?" I asked.

"Right. That. Your grade." I blushed even more. My grade was below a B. That's far below my ability level, especially in English. I know that. He knows that.

"I know." I said. I knew the conversation was coming eventually. I've already read all of the material so I don't need to take the notes, maybe he can understand that? "It's just that, well, I've already read all of the books you've assigned. I looked at your To Kill A Mockingbird pre-test, it's all going to be a breeze for me. I'm sorry for falling asleep though, that's not my intention." Truth is, it is my intention. My parents fight too much. I can't sleep anymore. I actually plan for this class to be my catch-up hour. It gets me sleep and keeps me from drooling over Mr. Fitz. It's a win-win.

"Is everything okay?" I hesitated. No, not even close.

"Yes." I said. I gulped. I've always been a good liar, but it's hard to lie to him. It's different.

"You sure?" What is this, 20 Questions?

"Yeah. I've got to go. I'm going to be late." I rushed towards the door but he called my name.

"Can you try to sleep at home, please, Aria?" He asked. I nodded and walked out to my dads car.

I slipped in and tensed. I know I'm about to get yelled at. We've discussed this before. I have to be out to the car by 3:30 or I'll never get my own license. I'm so close to sixteen.

I was wrong, I didn't get yelled at. Instead the whole drive home was silent. I stared out of the window preparing myself. Was he taking me home for Mom to yell at me too? Was he ignoring me on purpose, some kind of silent treatment thing?

When we pulled into the driveway, I dared to ask. "Is everything okay?" He didn't respond. Instead, he walked into the house. I hesitated and then followed. When I got inside, everything was different. The house was filled with boxes and there was no couch or television. The bookshelves lining the walls were emptied and the family pictures were all taken down. In the kitchen Ella and Byron stood with their arms crossed and heads down. "What is going on?" I asked, nervously. I kind of knew though, someone was moving out. I know the divorce is inevitable, I've known for a while now.

"We're moving." Byron said.

"Who?" I stupidly asked. They said we. Byron and Ella were moving out. Sending Mike and I to foster care.

"All of us. You. Mike. Us." It was silent for a minute as I processed.

"Where?" I asked.

"Iceland. It'll give us time to sort things out. I know you've been in school for a while, but school hasn't even started there yet. We'll be there for a year. I hope you're not too upset." Ella finally spoke. Truthfully, I wasn't that upset. I didn't have any friends to miss. No pets. No boyfriend. Mr. Fitz.

I can get over him, right? There's never been a chance anyway. He won't miss me. Not at all. I shouldn't miss him.

Halló, Iceland. Here I come.

**Next chapters will be longer, I promise :) She's gonna come back from Iceland completely different and I can't wait to upload it! Please please please be a doll and review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! :] Sorry it took so long to get this up! The next chapter will be sooner! All of your reviews are lovely and I love each and every one of you who take the time to read this dumb story that I'm working on. You guys are amazing :)**

"Wait.. Aria? Honey, you look great!" exclaimed Mrs. Tubman, an elderly woman who worked at (owned) the library that I've spent most of my time at for the past week. I've been back in Rosewood for a week and the only people I've talked to besides my family are the library workers. Pathetic. It was supposed to be bigger than this, my big return. But I'm a coward.

"Hey, Mrs. Tubman. You do too." I replied. I caught up with her for a few more minutes before retreating to the adult classic section to finish my book hunt. Despite my new body and different outward personality, I'm still the same in my love for books. Though I'd never admit it. I was reading and walking at the same time, something I'm usually really good at, until I bumped into something. A person. Mr. Fitz.

"I'm sorry..." He said. He started to walk away and then turned around. He did a double take on my face and body and asked the same question I'd been hearing for a week by everyone I knew. "Aria? Aria Montgomery?"

"That's me." I even smiled a little bit.

"Wow. You look great." He says. What? I look great? To HIM? I'm sure I started blushing because he says "I mean... I'm sorry... You're different."

"Don't apologize. You're cute too." I straightened his tie, smiled, and then walked away. I made sure to walk away slowly, so he could see everything.

After I checked out my books I drove home and collapsed on my bed. I had my first day back to school the next morning so I called my mom and asked her to pick up some basic school supplies. In Iceland, every thing is provided for you. I never had to buy anything. I had basic writing utensils because, well, I write. But as far as calculators and binders, etc. I had nothing. I wrote in my diary about what happened with Fitz.

He really checked me out? He's been the only person who's attention I've wanted since I first saw him and I finally got it. I could ignore him. Or report him. Or tease him. Or could get what I wanted, and what I wanted was him. Not physically or sexually. I wanted his mind and his heart. And I think I have a plan to get it.

* * *

When I got to school the next day I got a lot of stares and whispers. About 1/3 of them said "Is that Aria?" Another 1/3 said "Who is the hot new girl?" The rest of them said "Who is this bitch and why is my boyfriend looking at her like that?" I tried to ignore everything but with a hot body comes a hot temper.

It was before first period and I was walking towards my Algebra 2 class. I was looking at the floor and my head was already spinning trying to find my way to class in a building that I hadn't been in in a year. I saw a few football players surrounded by girls, but all of the boys turned towards me and whistled. I giggled. The warning bell rang so all of the guys split but the girls stayed around to taunt me.

"Why were you flirting with him?" Said a tall blonde with a slightly cooked front tooth.

"I wasn't." I replied.

"Yes, you were. Why were you laughing?" She said.

"What?" What? Oh, the giggle.

"Look, new girl," Wow. Thanks. "I don't know who you are but if you think you can just come here and own this place, you're wrong. My boyfriend doesn't want you, so don't even get that idea." She smiled triumphantly down at me while her friends giggled and whispered. I didn't want my reputation to be the girl who backs down, I didn't work hard for this body for nothing.

"I don't know who you are either, but I'm not new here. I know your type. You're not going to manipulate me. It's not that easy. If I wanted your neanderthal boyfriend, I would have gotten him. I'm sure he'd prefer me over snaggle teeth and a jealous bitch personality, anyway." I took a deep breath and watched as she turned fire engine red. I bumped my shoulder on hers as I walked past her. I arrived at Algebra seconds before the bell rang.

I ignored everyone else throughout the day until I got in English 6th period. Word must have spread throughout the school of my outburst, because no one said anything to me for the rest of the day. I had Mr. Fitz again because apparently he'd moved up when the other junior English teacher retired. After he had started teaching, I heard two football players whispering behind me.

"Do you think she had surgery?" No. I tortured myself to be like this. But keep guessing.

"Maybe she had a twin." Creative.

"What can she do with that new body though..." I tuned out after that comment and a few other vulgar things that were obviously much more important than reading, until I heard something that made my chest tighten and my ears get hot.

Here's a joke: Two idiots were in class together when one idiot said to the other idiot "Do you think she's still a virgin?" The other idiot snickered and replied "Not looking like that. She either gave it up or someone got it." Both idiots laughed at a comment that was apparently funny and then a little brunette girl with the best body in the school stood up and got angry.

"Can you stop being assholes? You're obviously very impaired when it comes to picking up a book and holding it right-side-up anyways, so shut the [bad word] up and listen to him." I sat back down, bearing many stares and gasps, not excluding Mr. Fitz.

"Thanks, Aria, But I'm afraid I have to give you a detention for that one." He said. I sighed and kept my mouth shut. Those guys deserve it. They have no idea what happened, they have no idea how I got like this. It's not fair that I have to suffer for what they said.

Two hours later I walked into the detention room. It was a room in the basement of the school with pipes lining the ceiling and walls. It had no windows or air conditioning so it was at least 7000 degrees. Maybe not, but it was hot. I sat down in the front row, right in front of the teacher desk, and waited. Waited for a student or a teacher. Was I even in the right place?

About three minutes in and just as I was considering walking out, Mr. Fitz walked in. He looked around the room for a minute and then sat down across from me. "So you're it? The only one?"

I smiled. "Well, most people try not to get detentions on their first day." I said.

"You're not most people. Since when does Aria Montgomery get detentions?" He asked teasingly.

"Since dumb kids decide to make offensive comments about me right behind me. I have a temper." I replied. Was it hot in here or was my face red?

"What'd they say?" Now I knew I was blushing.

"It's not important. It offended me." I tried to avoid the questions by changing the subject. "Since when does Mr. Fitz supervise detention? I thought the chemistry teacher did that."

"Since they offered to pay me more. What did they say? I can't let you go early if you don't tell me what happened." He questioned further.

"Can you really let me go?" I actually really had to get home. I had a lot to catch up on. Apparently Icelandic curriculum is not as strict as Rosewood elite private schools. If I could get out of this I would love to, despite being in here with him.

"If I don't think you should really be here." He said. I could tell him or I could make something up. I told him exactly what happened. When I say lying to him is different I mean that it's impossible.

"Wow. Why did that offend you?" He asked. Really?

"They don't know anything... anything about me or what happened to me... what I did to myself." I said. Why did I feel like it was okay to open up to him? God only knows. He makes me feel safer, I guess.

"I'm sorry, Aria. About what happened to you, whatever it is. You can go if you want." If I want? I could stay? I considered staying for about a minute. But I realized that I had priorities and he had a life other than counseling broken teenage girls. I had too many problems to even count and he had no flaws that could be dreamt of. I was deeply boring and he was insanely talented and passionate. I shouldn't be wasting his time when he could be off writing a book and I could be off trying to help myself. I dumped every plan that I had to obtain him and waste his time from my mind, grabbed my bag, said "Thank you." and walked out.

**Please review :)**


End file.
